


Awkward Movie Night

by TicklyFandoms



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, Tickling, blushing!kuro, embarrassed kuro, he gets embarrassed watching a scene from the lion king, kuro is too innocent in this, they have a movie night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 17:53:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7724119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TicklyFandoms/pseuds/TicklyFandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuro isn’t very good at keeping a blank face around lovely dovey stuff, but after a scene from a movie, Mahiru tries to show Kuro there’s nothing wrong with being embarrassed about love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awkward Movie Night

This was…unexpected. It was late at night, and the Sloth pair decided to have a slight movie night. So while Mahiru made the popcorn, Kuro picked the movie. He decided on watching the Lion King. Mahiru hasn’t watched that movie, since he was a little kid, so he agreed, and that’s where they found themselves, watching the scene when Simba and Nala were rolling down the hill in a loving passion. Mahiru glanced over at Kuro when he felt the Servamp fidgeting in his seat, and when he came face to face with a blushing Kuro, he arched his brows.

 

“Kuro?” Mahiru asked, watching as the Servamp glanced, and shyly met his Eve’s eyes. The bluenette swallowed the forming lump in his throat. The Servamp was never good with romance things, even if this was a kids movie, seeing anything romantic made Kuro a blushing and squirming mess. “Are you okay? Why are you squirming?”

 

Kuro looked at his Eve for a minute, before nodding, and turning his attention back to the movie, but when he came face to face with Nala licking Simba’s face, and the lions looking at each other with love, his face flushed tomato red, and he handed the popcorn bowl to Mahiru before fleeing the room. Mahiru watched Kuro leave towards the bathroom, and shrugged. If the Servamp had to pee, he should’ve just said so. However, after thirty minutes passed, and Kuro still hasn’t returned, Mahiru frowned, and paused the movie. Getting up, the teen placed the bowl on the coffee table, and slowly made his way towards the bathroom. The door was open, and there was no one in there. Blinking, the Eve turned towards his room, and noticed the door was slightly ajar. 

 

“Kuro?” Mahiru called, as he opened his door, and turned on the light. The Eve noticed the Servmamp was lying face down on his bed, and when Kuro heard his Eve, he flinched, and hid his face more. Mahiru made his way towards the bed, and stared down at the nervous Servamp. He could see the major flush making it’s way down the bluenette’s neck, which caused a slight smile to rise on Mahiru’s face. Even vampires get embarrassed about things. “Are you okay? The movie isn’t done yet.”

 

“Such a bother…” Kuro muttered into the pillow, and Mahiru sighed. Sitting near the pillows, Mahiru placed his hand on Kuro’s head, and ruffled his hair. Kuro groaned, but slowly peeked up to look at the brown eyes of his Eve. Mahiru smiled at him, and Kuro sighed. “Do I have to?”

 

Mahiru nodded, but the Servamp made no attempt to move. Frowning, the brunette grabbed his Servamp’s arm, and tried to tug the other off the bed, but when the other didn’t move, Mahiru let him go, and thought for a minute. Smirking when an idea popped in his head, Mahiru rose his hands, and tackled the groaning Servamp. Kuro let out a gasp, as Mahiru’s body hit his, and turned over until Mahiru was straddling him, and he was forced on his back.

 

“Get up or else,” Mahiru warned, letting his fingers gently crawl up the Servamp’s shirt. Kuro felt the teen’s fingers touching the skin of his tummy, and shivered slightly. Kuro starred at him with a bored expression, but truth was, he was fearful, if Mahiru did was he was thinking he would do, then he was screwed. “Are you going to watch the movie with me?”

 

“What a bother…” Kuro whispered out, turning his head to the side so he didn’t have to stare at the smirk on his Eve’s face. Aparently that was the wrong answer because as soon as he turned his head, Mahiru gently pressed into Kuro’s stomach, and tickled him. Kuro arched up, letting out a slight gasp, and looked at Mahiru again. “M-Mahiru…d-don’t.”

 

Mahiru listened as slight giggles began to rise in the Servamp’s throat, as the bluenette began to squirm. Mahiru teased the Servamp’s stomach, feather tickled his sides, and squeezed his ribs, listening to each different laugh and snort that was coming out of the usually lazy and quiet Servamp. Kuro had a forced smile on his face, and the teen couldn’t help but stare at it. He never seen Kuro look like this, even when it was forced. The blush was still evident on the Servamp’s face, but when his red eyes opened, Mahiru noticed slight tears from laughing too hard forming in them.

 

“P-please…” Kuro begged, feeling like he was at his limit of laughter. Mahiru slowly stopped the teasing to his hips, and just laid his hand down on Kuro’s flat warm tummy. Feeling the quick breaths, Mahiru watched as Kuro giggled, trying to get the breath back into his lungs. Kuro opened his eyes again, and let them focus on Mahiru, who was looking at where his shirt rose up from his stomach. “M-Mahiru?”

 

Kuro swallowed a gasp when Mahiru’s hand slowly began to lower towards his pants. Mahiru glanced up at Kuro, and saw the nervous expression. Smiling at him softly, Mahiru leaned forward slightly, and gently pressed their lips together. Kuro felt his eyes widen, and his breath get caught in his throat. Mahiru was kissing him. Kissing him! Kuro felt the blush rising on his face, and when they let go of each other, Mahiru came face to face with a blushing, and flustered Kuro. 

 

“Why are you so flustered?” Mahiru questioned softly, pressing a kiss to the Servamp’s forehead. Kuro let a soft breath out, but soon whimpered when Mahiru’s hand was gently placed on his arousal that was beginning to form. The Eve noticed this, and looked into Kuro’s nervous red eyes. The Servamp looked ready to flee, and this made the teen frown. “If you don’t want me to do this, I don’t have to.”

 

“N-no…” Kuro whispered, grabbing at Mahiru’s free hand. The Eve watched this, and looked closer at the bluenette. The Servamp looked like he was trying to make up his mind of what to say. Kuro swallowed again, but met Mahiru’s eyes directly. He took a breath, and relaxed against his Eve’s touch. “I’m j-just not very good with this sort of s-stuff….but I trust you.”

 

Mahiru felt his eyes widen, but a soft smile rose on his lips. The Eve nodded, and gently placed a kiss on Kuro’s lips again. Kuro closed his eyes, and let Mahiru do whatever he wanted. The Servamp felt the Eve’s hand carefully palming at his crotch, as a breath escaped him from the huge amount of pleasure that he was feeling. Mahiru took his lips away, but slowly pressed them down near the part where Kuro’s neck met his shoulder. Kuro unkowingly opened his neck up more, which caused Mahiru to smile. 

 

“Could you…” Mahiru asked, tugging at the Servamp’s shirt. Kuro shakingly nodded, and sat up briefly to strip his shirt off. Once it was off, Mahiru let it fall to his bedroom floor, and took in the shirtless Servamp. Kuro wasn’t exactly muscular, but he had a slight build. Mahiru traced the slight muscle, which made Kuro let out little giggles as the light touch tickled. Mahiru smiled at the giggles, but placed a light kiss to Kuro’s heart. “You’re adorable.”

 

“M-Mahiru…” Kuro let out in a breathy sigh. Mahiru slowly laid himself on Kuro’s waist, and pressed small, light kisses against the Servamp’s chest. Kuro whimpered, and let out tiny quiet moans, whenever Mahiru pressed a kiss close enough to his nipples. Mahiru let out a small chuckle, but lightly took one of the Servamp’s nipples inside his mouth, and carefully teased it with his tongue. “O-oh…a-ah..w-what…M-Mahiru..w-wha?”

 

Kuro slowly began to jerk his hips up, feeling the burning sensation beginning to form in his abdomen. As Mahiru played with one of his nipples with his mouth, he used his fingers to play with the second one, while his free hand continued to press and massage his growing erection. The Eve felt every shake and tremble his Servamp did, and when his hips started jerking, he knew the other was getting close to his release. Mahiru let go of the nipple, which was now red, and standing up from the attention, and slowly lowered himself, until he was face to face with Kuro’s hardness. 

 

“K-Kuro…” Mahiru whispered, tugging the bluenette’s pants slightly. Kuro let out a moan, but slowly raised his hips, and let his Eve slowly remove his pants and black boxers. When they were gone, Kuro let out a shy squeak when his dick sprung free, and landed on his stomach. Mahiru chuckled at the sound, but slowly pressed a kiss to the place when Kuro’s hip met his crotch. Kuro let out a quiet hiccup, and jerked his hips up again. “It’s okay…I got you Kuro..you’re okay.”

 

Kuro shakingly nodded, but seized up when Mahiru took the head of the Servamp’s dick into his mouth. The bluenette grabbed at the bed-sheets tightly, and slammed his head down as Mahiru gently sucked at the tip, and traced the slit with the tip of his tongue. Taking one hand free, Kuro bit at his knuckle, feeling some sort of knot in his stomach getting tighter whenever Mahiru took him a little deeper each minute. When Kuro’s dick pressed against the back of his throat, Mahiru breathed through his nose, and gently began to bob his head. Kuro hissed, and slowly reached down to place his hand in Mahiru’s dark brown hair.

 

“M-Mahiru…s-so close…c-can’t deal…” Kuro whined out, feeling the heat and knot in his stomach tightening harder. Kuro let out breathy gasps, and twitched harder, so Mahiru figured he was about to release. Letting his tongue trace the underside of the Servamp’s dick, the teen gave one last suck, and the Servamp let out a loud cry as his limbs tensed, and his hips and stomach twitched with his release. Mahiru tried to swallow everything, but when he pulled Kuro out of his mouth, a little of the Servamp’s seed leaked onto his face. “O-oh g-god…a-ah.”

 

Mahiru sat up slightly, watching as Kuro twitched, as his chest shook and bobbed as the Servamp panted. Opening his eyes tiredly, and glanced up at Mahiru. When he noticed the drying seed on his Eve’s face, a blush rose in his cheeks again, and he slowly sat up to take his Eve’s face in his palms. Kuro grabbed his shirt, and gently wiped the substance away, and smiled a little at Mahiru. Mahiru smiled back at him silently, but frowned when the Servamp glanced down at this lap. When Kuro went to reach down, Mahiru gently took his hand away, and shook his head.

 

“No Kuro..don’t worry about me,” Mahiru told him, gently pressing a kiss to the Servamp’s knuckles. Kuro whined slightly, but the Eve pressed a kiss to the bluenette’s lips to keep him quiet. Mahiru chuckled at the pout he got for that, but slowly laid them down, as he stripped his shirt, and pants. Once he was in his boxers, Mahiru turned the light of in his room, and pulled the blanket up on Kuro, and slid in. Kuro wrapped his arms around Mahiru’s waist, as the Eve let the Servamp be the big spoon. “Don’t worry…it’ll go away, and I can tell you’re tired.”

 

“O-okay…” Kuro finally relented, and sighed when Mahiru snuggled more into him. A few minutes passed, and the Servamp listened as his Eve slowly fell asleep as his breathing even out, and a sleepy smile rose on the teen’s face. All of a sudden, a thought came to the Servamp. “Mahiru…what about the movie?” 

 

Even though the teen didn’t hear him, Kuro bit his lip, but chose not to move since he didn’t want to wake the human. Sighing quietly, Kuro pulled their blanket up more, and snuggled more into his Eve until they began to share their body heat. Feeling warm, and content, Kuro slowly let his eyes flutter shut as sleep began to tug on his mind. Letting out a small yawned, Kuro laid his head down on Mahiru’s head, as his eyes finally slid shut, and his breathing finally evened out in a soothing pattern that matched Mahiru’s.


End file.
